Yukito
by Shiko-chan
Summary: Yuki escucha una conversación de Shuichi con Hiro, tiene sospechas, pronto al intervenir en una conversación teléfonica descubre algo que lo deja perplejo… Shuichi no lo ama!… bueno, eso cree él u.u…


**Notas de Autora: **este es un one-shot lime que he decidido hacer, espero les guste mucho, me tomó solo día y medio el lograr terminarlo, esta idea fue sacada de un manga que leí pero no recuerdo el nombre, tengo que buscarlo en la memoria de mi pc para así acordarme, la idea provino de ahí, pero solo la idea de un capítulo, de ahí todo lo demás es inventado por mi…

**Disclaimer:** Gravitation es mío, demándenme!

**Sumary:** Yuki escucha una conversación de Shuichi con Hiro, tiene sospechas, pronto al intervenir en una conversación teléfonica descubre algo que lo deja perplejo… Shuichi no lo ama!… bueno, eso cree él u.u…

**Aclaración:** lo que está en _cursiva_ son los pensamientos.

**Yukito. **

Yuki se encontraba frente a su laptop, trataba de escribir, pero algo le perturbaba, era el hecho de que su koi se encontraba visiblemente triste, ya no era el mismo, en el año que llevaban viviendo juntos nunca lo había visto actuar de esa manera, le preocupaba, aunque le costara admitirlo, le preocupaba.

Suspiró.

-…tanto que se demora el baka…-reclama a si mismo al momento en que se levanta y sale del estudio con dirección a la cocina.

Escuchó unas voces, las pudo reconocer al instante, eran las voces de Shuichi y de su mejor amigo, Hiroshi, al parecer estaban conversando de un tema muy serio, ya que el ambiente se sentía tenso.

-…si, ya se que se acerca la fecha…-responde Shuichi al momento en que abraza sus piernas.

-…¿Qué harás?...-pregunta Hiro posando una mano sobre su cabeza para así tratar de detener los sollozos.

-…aun no lo sé…-susurra

-…ya no deberías seguir llorando, sabes que eso ya pasó, ahora es un simple reucerdo…-suspira Hiro-…él ya no está mas en este mundo, deberías olvidarlo

-…no tienes por que repetirlo, además no lo voy a olvidar…-dice Shuichi

-…bueno esa es tu decisión, será mejor que me retire…-Hiro se levanta del mueble-…no quiero verte angustiado, además si sigues llorandodse esa manera harás que Yuki-san se preocupe…-le sonríe

-…si…-asiente el pequeño al momento en que se levanta y se dirige junto a su amigo hacia la puerta.

Acaso había escuchado bien, Shuichi estaba triste por alguien, alguien muy importante, aun no sabía de quien se trataba, pero en verdad era alguien a quien Shuichi había amado demasiado, entonces, que había ocurrido con esa persona y por que ahora Shuichi se atormentaba con su recuerdo, lo tenía a él, tenía a Yuki, pero aun así… ¿eso no era suficiente?.

Con esos perturbadores pensamientos Yuki se regresó en dirección a su estudio para así tener un poco de privacidad y pensar en claro todo lo que había escuchado.

-…Yu… Yuki…-escuchó un llamado.

Yuki solo dio media vuelta encontrándose con una linda sonrisa de parte de su koi.

-…aishiteru…-luego un beso y Shuichi se retiró en dirección a la habitación que compartían.

Esos pensamientos siguieron al escritor inclusive en sus sueños, al día siguiente se dirigió a una reunión que teína con su editora, para su sorpresa y a pesar de que era el comienzo de la vacaciones del pelirosa, este no le reprochó el hecho de que saldría y no sabría a que hora llegaría, solo le había respondido con un: 'no llegues tarde'…

Eran ya las cinco, se le había pasado la hora del almuerzo, que importaba con tantos problemas rondándole en la cabeza, solo quería llegar y que Shuichi gritara y llorara angustiado por que no había aparecido en toda la mañana y ni siquiera lo había llamado.

Abrió la puerta e ingresó.

-…ah, Yuki, tu comida está en la mesa…-dijo Shuichi sin importancia al momento en que se encaminaba a la sala.

Yuki levantó una ceja totalmente extrañado por la rara actitud de Shuichi, al menos quería que le lanzara algo diciéndole que era un desconsiderado por llegar a esa hora. El teléfono comenzó a sonar.

-…yo contesto!...-escuchó a Shuichi de pronto puro silencio, el departamento nunca estuvo tan calmado desde la llegada de Shuichi, así que decidió acercarse al pelirosa.

-…mamá… si lo sé…-el chico asiente-…no te preocupes, estoy bien… claro que voy a ir, tengo que llevarle flores… no… no… si… esta bien… NO…-esto asustó a Yuki-…mamá, ya lo he dicho, nunca nadie podrá ocupar el lugar de Yukito, él era único!...-exclamó molesto-…yo aun lo sigo amando, Mi yuki-chan siempre estará en mi corazón y nadie podrá sacarlo de ahí…-

Yuki prefirió dejar de escuchar, entonces era cierto, Shuichi ama a alguien mas, pero no puede estar con él, al parecer está muerto, entonces que era él, solo un reemplazo del tal Yukito o Yuki-chan como le decía Shuichi, en ese mismo momento deseaba que el pelirosa se refiriera de esa forma a él, quería escuchar llamarlo con esa mirada de amor y que lo sonriera como lo hacía al recordar al tal Yukito… como odiaba a Yukito!

Mas tarde Yuki aun seguía pensando sobre el mismo asunto, el amor que Shuichi aun le tenía al fallecido Yukito, como había comenzado a odiar a ese tipo y al parecer todo el mundo lo apreciaba ya que si la mamá de Shuichi y Hiro consolaban al pequeño…

-…Yuki, no has probado bocado¿no tienes hambre?...-pregunta Shuichi al momento en que se acerca al rubio

-…ya comí…-responde secamente

-…bueno…-semblante serio-…espero que haya sido saludable lo que sea que hayas comido…-le quita el plato

-…hump…-respuesta seca por parte del escritor

-…¿y por que ni siquiera llamas para avisar la hora en que ibas a llegar?...-el chico pregunta desde la cocina mostrando molestia en la palabras

-…es mi casa, hago lo que quiera…-Yuki se levanta y se retira a su habitación

-…entonces, yo también hago lo que quiera, mañana me voy de viaje…-le avisa al momento en que le sigue el paso.

Yuki quedó desconcertado, entonces si iba a visitar la tumba del tal Yukito, maldita sea, en realidad lo odiaba.

Lo agarró de la muñeca y lo besó apasionadamente _acaso el besaba mejor que yo?_, lentamente lo condujo en dirección a la habitación donde lo recostó en la cama.

_El te hacía sentir las mismas cosas que yo?_…

Al recostarlo en la cama comenzó a desvestirlo lentamente, delineando cada parte de su cuerpo mientras esparcía besos en su cara.

_Te hacía estremecer con sus besos? _

_Sus caricias son mejore que las mías? _

Pronto se encontraban desnudos y Yuki preparaba a Shuichi para la penetración mientras miraba el rostro de su pequeño.

-…ahh, Yuki!...-exclamó Shuichi

_Entonces, cuando dices mi nombre en realidad lo estas nombrando a él?... dímelo Shu… _

Lo penetró sin cuidado.

-…itte…-sollozó Shuichi-…duele…-

_Solo soy un reemplazo… _

Siguió envistiéndolo con mas fuerza.

-…Yuki, duele…-reclamó el menor

_Shuichi… tu nunca fuiste un reemplazo para mi… para mi siempre fuiste Shu… _

A la mañana siguiente Yuki se levantó, encontrándose solo, al parecer Shuichi se había ido.

Habían pasado tres días, en los cuales Yuki no encontraba la inspiración para seguir escribiendo, pensaba en Shuichi, en donde estaría, la razón por la cual nunca le habló sobre Yukito, y si tal vez regresaría.

De pronto un estrepitoso ruído…

-…TADAIMA YUUUUUUUUKIIIIIIIIII…-una bola rosa estaba pegada a su espalda.

-…hump, baka…-saluda Yuki

-…sabes, me la pasé muy bien con Hiro, el accedió a acompañarme y no puedes creer lo que encontré…-sonríe-…me la pasé muy bien con la familia de Yukito, jugamos mucho!...-

Yuki alzó una ceja dando a entender a Shuichi que no sabía de quien hablaba.

-…no me digas que no recuerdas a Yukito, si yo te hablé de él hace como mes y medio!...-Shuichi hace un puchero

Le había hablado de Yukito, pues no lo recordaba y si lo había hecho entonces no le prestó atención, bueno, nunca lo hace ya que cuando habla no hay como callarlo y prefiere hacerse el que lo atiende mientras piensa en cosas más importantes.

-…esta bien, entonces te mostraré una fotografía de Yukito!...-Shuichi buscó entre sus cosas-…te sorprenderás de lo guapo que era mi Yuki-chan…-besa el papel entre sus manos-…toma…-le extendió la fotografía mostrándole a un lindo cachorrito de labrador alemán, que miraba tiernamente la cámara, era un labrador alemán rubio con ojos café, precioso ejemplar

O.ó.

A Yuki le cayó como balde de agua fría, entonces había estado celoso de un perro… había sentido celos de un PERRO, se dejó caer sobre el escritorio golpeándose la frente contra el teclado.

-…a Yuki-chan lo atropellaron hace dos años, me sentía muy triste cuando murio…-Shuichi suspiró mirando tiernamente la fotografía-…pero sabes, el muy bandido dejó familia y así fue que conocía al hijo de Yukito, y me enseñaron hasta los nietos que dejó… y…-se fue corriendo y pronto regresó-…encontré esto!...-

Yuki sintió un aliento en su oreja y luego una lamida, para de ahí sentir un ladrido.

Al levantar el rostro se encontró con un hermoso cachorro de labrador alemán idéntico al de la fotografía pero sus ojos eran de dos colores diferentes, uno verde y el otro azul.

-…pero que…-se sorprendió Yuki levantándose bruscamente de su asiento.

-…se parecen mucho, no?...-sonríe Shuichi ladeando la cabeza, lo mismo hace el cachorro-…se llama Yuki, por que me recuerda mucho a ti, tiene tu carácter…-

-…Shuichi…-reprende Yuki cruzando los brazos de manera omnipotente

-…si… Yuki?...-sonríe

Minutos después Shuichi corría fuera del departamento con el perro en brazos.

-….BUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, YUKI ES MALO, NO QUIERE AL PEQUEÑO YUUUUUUUUUUKIIIIIIIIII….-

El rubio suspiró cansado y satisfecho, al menos todo volvía a la normalidad…

**Fin. **

**Notas de Autora:** ¿Qué les pareció?... jeje XD, Yuki le tenía celos a un perro… bueno, eso ha pasado… u.u… mi ex sentia celos hasta de mi gato… y como no, era un maldito pervertido ¬¬, al idiota le daba celos por que mi gato podía entrar al baño de mujeres conmigo y el no! v.v… los hombres son el colmo…

Bueno, espero sus reviews… n.n


End file.
